Up Against the Wall
by clfairy10
Summary: It's 1971 and the year has just begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow Annicka Llewellyn as she goes through school with the Marauders and writes it all in her journal. No one knows how it will end. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Annicka Llewellyn, and I'm not going to keep saying it
1. Chapter 1

1 September 1971

I am Annicka Llewellyn, and for the next seven years, my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I will be attempting to keep a journal, this journal. I want to remember every horrible, terrifying, wonderful thing that happens to me here for years to come. I am currently on the Hogwarts Express on my way to the castle for the first time. In some ways I feel like I already know it from all of my dad's stories, but I've never been there myself. Those stories that inspired me so much seem to have the opposite effect on my mom. She was absolutely terrified when she heard I'd been accepted to Hogwarts. Dad told her he's a wizard on their third date, and I don't think she's ever really gotten over it. My dad told me it's always super crowded on the train when he went to school, so I was surprised to have a compartment all to myself, until two more people joined me. Most compartments seem to have about six people in them, it's just the three of us in here.

"What are you writing?" the other girl in the compartment suddenly asked Annicka.

"Oh, it's just my journal, nothing special," Annicka answered setting aside her pen. "I'm Annicka Llewellyn," she introduced herself belatedly.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus Snape," Lily introduced her and the boy across from her.

"Nice to meet you," the two girls said at once, causing them to smile. Snape said something to Lily then, drawing her attention away. Annicka went back to writing.

I've just met Lily Evans and her friend Severus Snape. She seems nice enough, but something about him unsettles me, like he is hiding something. Now isn't the time to think about that. I can feel the train slowing down; we must be getting near the castle. I'll write again when I find out what House I'm in. I hope its Ravenclaw.

Annicka set down her pen, placing it and her journal into her school trunk. Lily, Severus, and Annicka then filed into the flow of traffic outside the compartment door, finally making their way to the train platform at Hogsmeade station. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a man rallied of the first years to one end of the platform. He was easy to see as he was fully two feet taller than the tallest person in the crowd, and held a lantern high above his head. "Anymore firs' years? All right now, follow me! Mind yer step now!" the giant man instructed all of the children trailing after him as he led them down a steep narrow path.

"Excuse me," Annicka asked, stepping closer to the man leading them.

"Yeah?" he waited for her question. Some of the other students seemed intimidated by him, but she could hear the kindness in his voice.

"I was just wondering – what's your name?" she asked as politely as she could considering she was trying not to fall over.

"Oh! I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, and Grounds at Hogwarts," he finished pointing toward the castle. All of the students froze in awe for a moment at the sight of the ancient castle sitting high on a mountain across the lake by which they were standing. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed the students, drawing their attention to the fleet at their feet.

Annicka was joined by Lily and Severus, and a boy none of them knew in one of the boats. "Forward!" Hagrid ordered, and the fleet moved off on its own. The boats carried them through an opening in the mountainside into an underground harbor where they disembarked. Hagrid led the students up a long set of steps to the heavy oak doors of the castle. The doors opened and there stood, on the other side, a tall stern looking woman. "Professor McGonagall, I leave them to you," Hagrid stated waving the students on.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall replied. She led the students to a small chamber just off the entrance hall where she explained the school houses, and about the house cup. Moments later she left them to prepare for the sorting ceremony. When Professor McGonagall returned she led them into the Great Hall where she placed a stool with a hat upon it in the center of the hall.

All of the first year students stared in wonder as the hat began to sing. Annicka herself didn't remember the song afterwards as she was too preoccupied by the rest of the hall, the number of the students, and ghosts and the enchanted ceiling. She did notice, however, when the first student was called to be sorted. Professor McGonagall called, "Barnes, Amy" to the front. The girl sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Amy Barnes seemed nervous when the hat was silent for a moment before shouting out "Ravenclaw!"

The line quickly diminished as the first years were sorted into their houses. Annicka noticed Severus Snape's disappointment when Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. Many others were also disappointed as they were separated from friends, and placed in houses opposite of their hopes. When it was finally Annnicka's turn she took a deep breath, and stepped forward to sit on the stool. McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on her head. Annicka was surprised when she heard the Sorting Hat's voice inside her head "_Mmm, Llewellyn. I remember your father, I know just where to put you . . . _Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to the hall.

Breathing a sigh of relief Annicka joined the students at the Gryffindor table, Lily smiled at her. The next Gryffindor sorted was a boy named Remus Lupin, he sat next to Annicka, they introduced themselves and turned back to the sorting. When it was finished Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and stool form the hall. The Headmaster stood to address the school when she returned to the table.

"Let me begin by welcoming all of you to Hogwarts. I have just tow announcements. First to all of our new students, please remember that the forest is strictly off limits to all students. Second, Mr. Filch, our caretaker has put a list of banned items on his office door please refer to it if you have any questions; and now for my final words, Dig In." The Headmaster, the great Albus Dumbledore sat amid gasps of surprise from the new students as the most wonderful food appeared on the tables before them. "I can't believe my dad didn't tell me how delicious this food is," Annicka said to herself.

"Your father told you about Hogwarts?" the boy next to her, Remus Lupin asked.

"He loved it here, they were his favorite stories to tell me when I was little," she answered casually, "Now he spends all of his time saving people, he's an Auror."

"What does your mother do?" he asked again, curious.

"She's a muggle nurse – my mum hates it when I make the distinction between muggle and witch, but . . ." Annicka trailed off looking around.

"This is Hogwarts," Remus finished.

"Exactly," she smiled, pleased by his understanding. "What do your parents do?"

"They work at the Ministry, on the Magical Reversal squad," Remus answered.

"I'm sure they see some interesting things," Annicka commented dryly. Remus nodded in response. Dinner passed pleasantly with lighthearted conversations on all sides. Professor Dumbledore dismissed them sooner than they would have liked and the Great Hall emptied.

1 September 1971 (still)

Gryffindor! I can't believe I made it into the same house as my father. Gryffindors are known for their bravery, I don't know any time when I've been brave. Maybe the Sorting Hat is loosing its touch. On the other hand maybe the Sorting Hat saw something in me that I don't yet. Either way, this is where I am, and this is where I'll stay, good night.

Annicka Llewellyn

Annicka was one of the first people down to breakfast the next morning. She was joined shortly by Remus Lupin. "You seem excited," he observed as Annicka was bouncing out of her seat.

"I just can't wait to start Defense Against the Dark Arts," Annicka announced, her smile bright. Students started trickling in soon after, two boys joined them sitting on the other side of Remus. "Who is this?" one of the boys asked pointing at Annicka.

"I'm Annicka," she introduced herself a little stiffly.

"What kind of name is that?" he asked with a small laugh.

"A normal one," she replied taking a bite out of her toast, "what's your name?"

"Sirius Black," he replied proudly.

"You're kidding! You get named after a star, and you're making fun of _my_ name?" Annicka laughed and went back to her breakfast.

"What do you mean I'm named after a star?" Sirius demanded to know.

"How ignorant are you? You don't even know where your name comes from," she scoffed. Annicka was saved from Sirius' retort by Professor McGonagall, she handed schedules to each student as she passed. Once the Professor was out of earshot she quickly turned to Sirius to inform him, "Sirius is a star in the Canis Major constellation." With a slightly smug smile she left the table.

"Seriously, who is that girl?" Sirius asked watching her go.

"I don't know," his friend replied, "but I like her."

"Shut up James," Sirius grumbled.

2 September 1971

Today was a nightmare! Breakfast started off pleasantly enough, until he showed up, Sirius Black. He is the most annoying, pig-headed, ass to ever cross my path! This morning began with an insult from him that I immediately countered, then he proceeded to follow me all day trying to provoke me. Finally, outside the Potions classroom, I lost all patience with him, and was about to knock his lights out when Professor Slughorn saw me and took 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting.

Not only did he get me in trouble with a teacher, and the other Gryffindors in our class, but he then proceeded to gloat about it for the rest of the day! I swear the next chance I get I'll get him back for this. Thoguth I suppose the group of Slytherines who decided to harass me after lunch were a bit problematic for my mental health, thankfully Lily Evans came by and helped me out. I think we're on our way to becoming friends. I'm excited about tomorrow though, it's our first day in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Annicka Llewellyn

Remus Lupin was surprised to see Annicka sitting in the common room late that night, reading on her own. He slowly approached her, trying not to startle her too much, "Hello," he greeted her quietly.

Annicka glanced up from her book, "Hello," she replied with a smile.

"You looked like you were having a rough day earlier," Remus commented, taking a seat next to her.

"Black gave me a little trouble earlier," she replied her tone annoyed, "but now I'm trying to just focus on tomorrow."

"What are you looking forward to?" Remus asked, his voice gently interested.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied holding up her text book as evidence.

"You're _really_ excited about that aren't you?" Remus asked remembering her comment at breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry that we won't get to study Weres for a couple of years," she sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Weres?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, werewolves, weretigers, humans who transform into animals because of genetics, or a curse." Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, but she continued. "Creatures like weretigers are really just shape-shifters, because they can't pass it on except to their own children. A werewolf on the other hand, one bite and the blood is contaminated. It's like a virus, re-writing the cellular DNA of the infected person."

"How do you know so much?" Remus asked leaning away slightly.

"When I was little my dad was put in charge of finding Fenrir Greyback, after his first attack on a child. Dad wouldn't let me out of the house for over a week." Annicka explained. "When he realized how scared I was, he taught me something."

"What did he teach you?" Remus asked, curious despite himself.

"That knowledge and understanding can overcome anything," she answered with a small smile.

"And, do you think you understand now?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to," she replied. "I met a werewolf once. He was friends with my father, and one night he let us watch his transformation. When I saw how much pain it caused him and how different he was as a wolf – it made me realize that he couldn't be blamed for anything he'd done as a wolf."

"Most people don't seem to think so," Remus argued.

"Yes, well, most people are stupid," she stated. Annicka looked closely at Remus for a moment, "I get the feeling that you're one of the smart ones." The two of them sat in silence for a minute before they seemed to sense that their time was up.

"It's late," Remus announced. He stood quickly, "Good night," he said over his shoulder as he went up to the boy's dorm.

"Sweet dreams," Annicka replied, she watched him walk away before going to her own dorm.

3 September 1971

Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is an imbecile! The only things he knows about the subject he's teaching are the things he's read in the text book. I don't think he's even had to defend himself against another Wizard. Sometimes the people in charge make crazy decisions…

Something has been bothering me since last night. I was talking to Remus Lupin – I meet him at the welcome feast, and he's in my house – we had our first real conversation last night. Somehow we got on the subject of werewolves, and he was so nervous and guarded it was really weird. He wasn't afraid or angry the way some people are, just talking about it, but he seemed like he was afraid I'd find out a secret.

He might be a werewolf… I'm going to give this some time before I say anything to him. I hope he doesn't get mad, I'd like to get to know him better. He seems really nice.

Annicka Llewellyn


	2. Chapter 2

5 September 1971

Saturday! Finally it's Saturday! Other than my few conversations with Lily and Remus the past few days have been a nightmare! I was cornered by Black several times, with his friend James Potter always nearby; they seem to think teasing me is entertaining. I am quickly growing to strongly dislike them. They seem to have adopted Remus, and another boy, Peter Pettigrew, into their circle of friends. I have a feeling they'll become a close knit group. Kind of like Lily, Margo Crantz, Alice Howard, Mary Fortescue and I are becoming. I think living in the same dorm room is having some effect on that, but I can't be sure. We all get along well, and I'm glad for it. I don't know how we would survive the next six years if we didn't. I'm going out to enjoy the sun while it lasts.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

8 September 1971

We seem to have found a rhythm, the first years, I mean. The class schedule is becoming routine, and I'm remembering more names and faces everyday. In the few classes we have with the Slytherines the already legendary rivalry between our houses is very apparent. The only people who seem able to ignore it are Lily and Severus Snape. They manage to ignore the divide between houses and spend most of the class conversing by themselves.

I asked her about their friendship, and she explained it all to me. He was the one who told her she is a witch and about the magical world in general. She says they're just friends, but I can tell from the way Snape looks at her that it is a lot more than that for him. I don't think she sees it, but now she has another problem to occupy her time. James Potter is chasing after her now, and that is causing big problems between Potter and Snape.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 September 1971

Okay, so keeping track of my time here is proving a little difficult. I was originally planning on writing every day, but I just don't have anything I want to say, or remember that badly. Today is an exception; today Lily and Potter had their first row, and let me say that Lily has a temper to match her hair. I think Potter might actually be traumatized by the experience, Black and Remus too. In fact I think most of the House was, including the older years.

She threw out some interesting insults that people who grew up in the Wizarding world would have no reference for, including Potter. He understood enough to know that he was being insulted, and chose to throw a few choice words of his own. After that I tried to calm Lily down, while Black and Remus tried to calm Potter down. I can honestly say that school will be interesting from now on.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

The common room was crowded with students, most of them playing and joking around, there were a few scattered around the edges of the room sitting at tables studying. Annicka and Remus were among them. Annicka sighed and set down her quill, rubbing her eyes. "Tired?" Remus asked with a small laugh.

"If my eyes have to stare at all of these meaningless facts about the Troll Wars they'll become permanently unfocused," she grumbled in reply. "I don't see why minorities always have to hold grudges."

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired setting aside his own quill.

"Take the Goblins for instance," Annicka offered, "it's been over a hundred years since the last Goblin War, yet if you ask them any questions unrelated to their profession they act as though you're trying to pick a fight. Just because our people fought each other at one point because of prejudice and greed does not mean that every word _any_ witch or wizard says is designed to insult or injure Goblins. I really wish they would just get over themselves."

"You are very passionate about these things aren't you?" Remus asked.

"What things?"

"Prejudices, unfair treatment," he explained.

"I suppose so," Annicka agreed. "What are you passionate about?"

Black and Potter suddenly popped up behind Remus, "What are you two talking about?" Potter asked.

"History of Magic," Annicka replied shortly.

"Oh, that's too bad for you, we have to take Remus," Black informed her as they each took one of Remus' arms and lifted him from his chair. Annicka was left speechless as she watched them drag her friend away. With a sigh she turned back to her homework.

Potter and Black pulled Remus up to their dorm room where Peter Pettigrew was already waiting for them. "What are you doing?" Remus finally demanded to know.

"We need your opinion on this," Peter replied holding up a plan for a prank. Remus sighed and snatched the parchment from Peter's hand.

* * *

12 September, 1971

Today Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Remus (after he was pulled away from studying) pulled their first house-wide prank. They turned the entire House's robes gold, and I mean the entire House. Everyone in the dormitories, any Gryffindor who was in the library or halls also had their robes changed. I'm not entirely sure how they did it; it may have something to do with the house crest . . . Lily just scared Potter into reversing whatever it was they did. I'm surprised at the ingenuity and magical talent it would have taken to pull this off. Black and Potter are reasonably intelligent, no matter how they decide to use it.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 September, 1971

I know how Black is going to use his intelligence – to torture me. He is trying to drive me crazy. I really think he is, because he just humiliated me in front of everyone in the Great Hall at supper. Black managed to levitate a pudding over my head without anyone noticing until it tipped over onto my head. Everyone laughed the moment they heard my gasp. I mean everyone. All of my friends, everyone in the other houses, I even heard a few snickers from the teacher's table. I left immediately, of course, to get myself cleaned up. Lily is the only one who followed me. I'm plotting my revenge.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

22 September 1971

I have exacted my revenge upon Black! Today Lily distracted the boys for the ten minutes I needed to sabotage Black's hair-care potion with some peroxide I had brought from home (just in case). Tomorrow we'll see what happens. I hope it's awful.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

The entire Gryffindor house was woken at 6am by a scram from the boy's dormitory. Everyone left their rooms to find a fuming Sirius Black with lime green hair, standing in the center of the common room glaring at everyone he saw. "Who did this?!" Sirius demanded to know. There was a quiet moment when the Gryffindors tried to understand what he was talking about, then as they grasped that he had been the one to scream, the laughing began.

Annicka was the last to emerge from her dorm room. Sirius immediately focused on her expression, but it was no more or less amused than anyone else's. He pushed past the crowd, going back to his dorm to try and fix his hair. Lily came to stand by Annicka at the top of the stairs and give her a high-five. "That was priceless," Lily complimented her.

"Yes it was. Fancy some breakfast?" Annicka asked. Lily looked at her already in her school uniform, with her school bag and smiled.

"Let me get dressed first," Lily requested, Annicka nodded. As Lily and the other girls went back to their rooms, she went down the stairs into the common room.

"It was you, wasn't it?" a male voice asked from behind her. Annicka turned to see Remus standing there.

"Now Remus, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked playfully.

"Almost poetic, as far as revenge goes. He dumped pudding on you in form of the whole school, so you turn his hair green for the whole school to see. Equally humiliating," Remus appraised her 'prank'.

"Do you think so?" Annicka challenged. "He can just claim he was practicing a new spell and it went wrong. When he dumped pudding on me I didn't have an excuse, because everyone saw it happen. I don't really think that balances out on the Scales of Humiliation."

"He was just trying to get your attention," Remus defended his friend.

"Well he got it," Annicka retorted.

"Are you angry with me for some reason?" Remus asked abruptly.

"No. Why?" Annicka asked in turn.

"You don't _sound_ all that happy with me," he reasoned.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're defending the person who humiliated me," she pointed out tersely.

"I'm not defending what he did!" Remus objected.

"So you don't approve of what he did?" she asked. "Okay, then why didn't you come after me when I left the great hall? Why didn't you make sure I was okay?"

Remus seemed to freeze for a moment before he started scrambling for an excuse, "Well, you see Sirius was a little . . . "

"Remus, you're friends with Black, and I respect that, but one friendship shouldn't override all your other friendships." Annicka looked up over his shoulder when she heard Lily coming down the dormitory staircase. "All ready?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah," Lily replied with a smile. "Bye Remus," Annicka waved as she and Lily left the common room.

Severus Snape was waiting fro Lily in the entrance hall. "Go ahead," Annicka sighed, "just leave before his House-mates show up."

"Okay," Lily agreed and walked over to join Severus, as Ann went into the great hall.

"What was she saying?" Snape asked when Lily joined him.

"Nothing really," Lily replied, "she's just saving a seat for me. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you away from everyone," Snape replied with a grin. Lily and Snape spoke for several minutes until groups of people from all the houses started arriving. Annicka was sitting in the exact center of the table, plate piled high and eating alone, when Lily joined her.

"Trouble's coming," Lily whispered to Annicka. They looked to the doors of the Great Hall where Black, with his lime green hair, and friends were coming toward them. Annicka shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. Remus sat next to Annicka with the three other boys sitting across from them.

"I know it was you," Black stated, his voice contorted with barely concealed rage.

"How did you work that out?" Annicka asked serenely.

"You are the only one with a motive," he stated. "This is about the pudding, isn't it?" he accused.

"I knew you had a brain," Annicka replied cheerily. "Let's see how well you use it."

* * *

23 September, 1971

The gauntlet has been thrown. Now it is war, war between me and Sirius Black. We have challenged each other to a battle of wits, the weapon? Pranks; over the next few months, at least, we will stretch our imaginations and to our best to . . . humiliate each other.

I was a little harsh with Remus this morning, but I'm not going to go on the emotional rollercoaster of wondering if he's my friend or not. I've been that dance my whole childhood, and I don't want to go through it again. Well, "fun times" are on their way!

Annicka Llewellyn


	3. Chapter 3

26 September, 1971

Remus left just this morning to visit his mother who is very ill, or so he says. The full moon is tomorrow night. He'll be back by the 30th if I'm correct about him. Black looks about ready to attack. Let's see how creative he is.

School is becoming easier. The teachers aren't exactly going any easier on us, it's just that I'm better at focusing on the information we need for tests. Besides studying with Remus is always fun. He is very smart, and incredibly motivated. I hope I can stay as motivated while he's gone.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Are you coming down for supper?" Alice asked as she, Lily, Margo and Mary were leaving the dormitory.

"Oh, no, I'm not really hungry, besides I need to finish my Transfiguration essay. Some peace and quiet is just what I need," Annicka replied with a smile.

"Okay," Margo shrugged. The girls all filed out of the room leaving Annicka sitting alone looking out the window. A few minutes later, with a sigh, Annicka was about to go down to the common room when she saw two figures crossing the grounds; one adult and one student, making their way to the Whomping Willow, a new feature to the Hogwarts grounds. Annicka watched as the tree went strangely rigid and the student disappeared into the roots.

"Full moon," she whispered to herself. That night all of Hogsmeade, a little hamlet not far from Hogwarts, was woken by spine chilling, in-human screams coming from the small abandoned house on the hill on the outskirts of the town. The next day there began to be rumors that some very angry spirits had been awoken in the old house on the hill.

* * *

30 September, 1971 As I predicted Remus "came back" today, after a full day's rest in the Hospital Wing I suspect. He still looks tired, and after what he went through it's understandable. Black has been strangely quiet lately, maybe it has to do with the fact he finally told his parents that he's in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, which according to his mother's howler over breakfast brings shame on the entire Black family.

She is a piece of work, threatening to disown him just because of the house he was placed in. I mean, it's not exactly his fault is it? I can tell it hut him. He says it doesn't mean anything, and that his whole family are a bunch of gits, but I don't think anyone could really not care that their own mother hates them. Not really.

My mum and dad seem to be doing fine, things are getting busier for my dad at work, which worries me a little bit, but he says it's nothing, that there is bound to be fluctuation like with any other job. It turns out that my dad and Potter's dad not only work together, but they're related, 3rd cousins or something. I think that means in some weird way Potter and I are related. I really hope no one finds out.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

6 October, 1971

Second month in and I can't believe how much time seems to be speeding up. It feels like barely a week ago we were arriving at Hogsmeade, but so much time has passed! Black has gotten out of his funk, and began the war again. I need to think of a good retaliation for this last prank. I won't bother to write what it was, because that would distract from the more important memories.

Lily had to reject Potter again. I don't know how his brain has been twisted, but somehow he thinks its okay for eleven-year-olds to date. I don't know what Lily is going to do if he keeps this up.

Annicka Llewellyn

"Annicka, are you paying any attention to us?" Lily asked, abruptly interrupting the conversation in the dormitory.

"What?" Annicka asked turning away from the window. "I'm sorry," she apologized a moment later. "It's just so beautiful outside. The sun is shining for what is probably one of the last times before spring, and we're in here talking about how awful classes are."

"You're right," Mary agreed, "let's go sit by the lake and soak up some Sun." the other girls readily agreed and they all made their way down to the lake. They found a nice grassy knoll and lay back relishing in the feeling of the sun on their skin. "This is definitely the best part of nature," Alice sighed with a small smile of contentment.

"Have any of you seen the Whomping Willow?" a male voice asked nearby, "they're supposed to be really rare." Several of the girls opened their eyes to see Frank Longbottom talking to Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin.

"We've seen it alright," Potter replied.

"Yeah, Peter nearly got his head taken off," Black agreed and the boys laughed.

Annicka stood and approached the boys with a glare. "If I ever hear of you lot risking your lives, or others, by going _anywhere_ near that tree again I will personally tell Dumbledore and get you thrown out!" she threatened.

"What does it matter to you?" Black challenged.

"Death affects us all," Annicka replied turning back to join her friends.

"You are so weird," Mary stated as she rejoined them.

"I know," Annicka shrugged, lying back in her place. Every person who had heard the conversation stared at Annicka for a moment before going back to what they had been doing.

* * *

12 October, 1971

Hogwarts is becoming stranger by the hour, stranger and more difficult. The Slytherins are enjoying pestering me that is certain. Remus has come and stopped them a few times, but they keep coming back for more. I don't know what it is about me that screams easy target to them, but they seem to come after me more than anyone else.

Potter and his friends always just fight back, which usually gets them in trouble and looses the house points. No one really seems to mind it because they keep everyone entertained. Well, I have to go, study time.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

20 October, 1971

Full moon again tonight, Remus is gone once again, and once again I saw a teacher escorting a student down to the Whomping Willow. I don't really need any more proof that Remus is a werewolf, I just hope he doesn't take it too badly when I ask him about it. Tomorrow then, it's almost midnight.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Remus groaned as he climbed in through the portrait hole, "Rough night?" a voice asked from further inside the common room. Remus spun on his heel and saw Annicka sitting in the window seat on the far side of the room.

"What are you doing down here so early?" Remus asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for you," she replied softly. The room was dead silent for a moment before Annicka continued. "I know what you are Remus."

"What I am?" he asked sounding almost panicked.

"Remus, I know you're a werewolf." There was a long tense moment where Remus debated telling a lie, or the truth.

"How did you find out?" he asked, finally decided he didn't want to lie.

"I suspected it when we talked at the beginning of the year. When I mentioned werewolves you looked so worried, all I had to do then was wait, and see if I was right."

"So . . . what now?" Remus stayed by the portrait hole, looking ready to bolt.

"Now, you have one less person to worry about lying to," Annicka replied with a shrug. It was plain to see that Remus was less than reassured. "I'm not going to tell anyone Remus. That's not the kind of person I am."

"Thank you," Remus sighed. He approached Annicka slowly, still expecting her to scream, or run.

"What are you going to tell the boys?" she suddenly asked.

"The boys?" Remus was clearly confused.

"Black and Potter," she clarified. "They have a decent brain between the two of them; they'll figure it out eventually. What will you do when that happens?"

Remus thought about it for a moment, absentmindedly staring in the direction of the boy's dorms. "I don't know," he finally answered. Annicka smiled understandingly and went to her own dormitory to get ready for the day.

* * *

31 October, 1971

The Halloween Feast was delicious! The third years were all gushing about Hogsmeade, apparently it's really something. I have to admit the castle's decorations are much better than my mum's. Floating pumpkins, and bewitched bats, not to mention a ghost ballet, the magic of Hogwarts is not to be matched. Professor Dumbledore was just as determined to enjoy himself as the students were. Classes tomorrow, I should get to bed.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 November, 1971

Everyone, except a few of us, were too tired for classes to go well today. Professor McGonagall, of course, accepted no excuses for doing bad work in her class. Perfectly fair, though rather inconvenient considering we have Transfiguration right after breakfast, I was finally able to show her what I'm capable of since Black and Potter were too tired to dazzle today. I hope that now I won't be eclipsed by their shadows. Well, we'll see . . .

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 November, 1971

I'm going to kill Sirius Black! For the past two weeks, since I was able to outshine him and Potter in Transfiguration, McGonagall has been praising my work (as much as a "good" is praise). For some reason this seems to have bothered him because today he put me in McGonagall's bad gooks for at least the rest of the year. There I was minding my won business, trying to get around Black when he decided to trip me. Most of the time it wouldn't be a problem, it just so happened that we were on the grand staircase leading to the entrance hall, as I tumbled down I ran into several students and Professor McGonagall.

She got a broken wrist; I got a leg broken in three places, and two weeks of detention. Now everything I do in class will be over analyzed and I'm sure it will not meet expectations. I'm not going to forgive Black for a very long time.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Is he really going home _every_ month? Just for three days?" Margo asked the group sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was due to get back from another 'trip', and it was quickly becoming a popular topic of discussion.

"Well, think about it," Annicka answered looking up from her book. "If your mum was sick, and the school told you that you could go see her once a month, but only for three days, wouldn't you do it?"

"Fair point," Margo agreed, "I still think it's odd."

Annicka was about to argue further when she saw the time, "I have to go."

"She knows more than she's saying," Black mumbled to Potter as Annicka left for her detention.

"About what?" Potter asked.

"Remus, I mean, why else would she defend him like that?" Sirius challenged.

"Maybe because they're friends," James suggested.

Sirius contemplated the theory for a moment before dismissing it, "No, she knows something."

Annicka walked slowly through the halls trying to avoid her detention. Remus stopped her as they crossed paths, "Do you still have detention?"

"My last night, perhaps then I can get back to my life. I _swear_ McGonagall is going to think I'm her worst student for the rest of time." Annicka replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you tell her that Sirius tripped you?" Remus asked, still confused by the whole thing.

Annicka explained with a shake of her head, "I took responsibility for my part; it's up to Black to take responsibility for his. I'm no snitch."

"Golden or otherwise," Remus joked.

"Exactly," Annicka agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added as she continued on her way to the Transfiguration classroom to complete her sentence.

* * *

1 December, 1971

I don't think I've ever been so happy for a new month to start. November was a nightmare! After the whole stair incident, and my two weeks of detention, Black decided that I hadn't had nearly enough. Somehow he was able to pull off several truly impressive pranks, and made it seem like they were all my fault putting me on bad terms with not only Professor McGonagall, but also Professors Flitwick, Vestra, Grubblyplank, Slughorn and Binns.

Professor Binns never, ever learns student's names, but he knows mine now thanks to Black. So now, at least for the length of December I have to do everything I can to prove that I'm not the awful student they think I am.

Annicka Llewellyn


	4. Chapter 4

5 December, 1971

Remus keeps trying to convince me not to retaliate against Black during our study sessions. I merely point to my stack of homework, sitting at double the height of his, to remind him of the result of Black's laugh at my expense. I'm contemplating transfiguring him into a match and threatening to light him if he doesn't leave me alone for the rest of the year. Christmas 20 days away.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 December, 1971

I still have not decided on the perfect punishment for Black, but I just found out something that ruined my already rotten day. Black has a younger brother named Regulus, who thankfully won't be starting until next year. So second year I get to deal with two Blacks. 15 days till Christmas.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

20 December, 1971

I'm finally going home! Sure it's only for about a week, but I don't care. Mum wrote to tell me that she's learned some new recipes she is sure I will love. I'm really excited; my mum is an excellent cook. Somehow I managed to find a completely empty compartment and I must admit it is nice to have some peace and quiet on such a crowded train. I love spending time with my friends, of course, but it's hard to write when they're demanding my attention. I think I'll take a little nap before we get to King's Cross, I was up all night, too excited for today.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Sirius Black and James Potter were walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express when they saw the familiar figure of Annicka Llewellyn lying, completely asleep, in a compartment all alone. "Isn't that Llewellyn?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah, that's pretty brave of her, sleeping on the train. Anyone could come by and attack her," James observed.

"You know, she's actually really pretty," Sirius commented. "When she's not hell-bent on revenge." James looked from the sleeping girl to his best friend, who had a rather dazed expression, and back to the girl.

"Too bad she hates you right now, because you managed to piss off every teacher in school on her behalf," James replied smiling slightly to soften the blow to Sirius' ego. Sirius turned to look at James in distress, which he quickly covered up with a smirk.

"It was a purely objective statement mate, I would never go for someone like her," he assured his friend. "Let's go." James rapped on the glass of Annicka's compartment door a he passed waking her up. Annicka sat up groggily, completely unaware of James and Sirius' conversation. Minutes later the train began to slow, and Annicka collected all of her things. Having left her trunk at school she didn't have much, just a couple of small bags, and her owl Luthien.

She passed the boy's compartment, waving to Remus on her way off the train. Once on the platform Annicka scanned the crowd anxiously for her parents. When she found them she wasted no time, running down the platform, grinning ear to ear she jumped into her father's waiting arms. Her mother rescued her owl before Annicka's father spun her around in a circle. Everyone on the platform smiled at the display. "We missed you," her mother stated when she was finally able to hug her daughter.

"I missed you too," Annicka answered. She looked back, just once, before she passed the barrier on platform 9 ¾ back into the muggle world, to enjoy the splendor of the Christmas holiday.

* * *

1 January, 1972

It's a new year, and soon I will be going back to Hogwarts. I thin I have finally devised a plan to punish Black that should be fairly easy to implement. I'm going to completely ignore him; I won't even acknowledge his presence. I do realize that his first reaction will probably be to pull more pranks on me than ever, but hopefully it will lead either to him stopping altogether, or get him caught and the teacher can punish him better than I could.

Remus and I are meeting at King's Cross early, and we'll exchange presents before we get on the train. Dad is already a little worried about me having a friend who is a boy. I told him he doesn't need to worry until I'm a teen-ager. I'm not interested in boys right now. It's true, I'm so worried about school right now it wouldn't matter if there was a boy I did like because I wouldn't give him the time of day until I get back on the Professor's good sides.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Remus!" Annicka called out to the boy walking in the opposite direction down the train platform. They met in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Happy late Christmas," Annicka stated holding out a package to her friend.

"Happy Christmas," Remus replied. They exchanged presents, laughing when they had each given the other a book. "Let's get on the platform," Remus finally suggested when their laughter had died away. Annicka readily agreed, following Remus through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Sirius Black and James Potter were waiting nearby on the crowded platform. Annicka continued to follow Remus as he walked toward his friends as she scanned the crowd.

"Did you have a good holiday Llewellyn?" Sirius asked when she was close enough to hear, she didn't respond.

"Ann?" Remus asked sounding a little nervous.

"What?" she asked, curious, as she turned to look at them.

"Looking for someone?" James asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lily she said she had a surprise for me," Annicka answered turning back to the crowd. "Ah! There she is - bye Remus!" she walked away leaving behind three very baffled boys.

"She is so weird!" Sirius exclaimed a minute later.

"Yeah, but that's what makes her so fun," Remus agreed jokingly, steering them toward the train.

* * *

10 January, 1972

It has been much easier than I thought it would be to ignore Sirius Black. It's only been a few days, but I think he's starting to get the picture. At least, he's figured out I won't speak to him no matter what he does. Today he purposely made his potion blow up as I was walking by, covering me in head to toe goop. I didn't say anything until Professor Slughorn cleaned everything up. I thank the Professor and went back to my seat.

Slughorn, at least, seems to have forgiven me. I'll just have to wait and see if the other Professors come around as well. It's amazing really, the months have passed by so quickly, January already, and I have a feeling the rest of the year will pass just as quickly. I'd better go, Lily wants to study.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"She's avoiding me," Sirius stated plunking down in an armchair by the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"Who?" Peter Pettigrew asked looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with James Potter.

"Llewellyn," Sirius explained, "she didn't even yell at me when my potion blew up on her."

"Maybe she's still mad at you for everything that's happened since you tripped her down the staircase," Remus suggested.

"Remus, you're kind of her friend," Sirius stated casually.

"I _am_ her friend," Remus reminded him.

"Exactly," Sirius agreed, "So, what can I do to get her to talk to me again?"

"Why do you want her to talk to you again?" Remus asked finally looking up from his book.

"Because . . . it's much more fun when she yells at me," Sirius answers coming up with the best explanation for the feeling he's had since she stopped talking to him.

"Okay," Remus digested that answer for a moment before answering. "Why don't you try telling McGonagall why Annicka _really_ fell down those stairs?"

"You mean turn myself in?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"You asked," Remus turned back to his book, and James challenged Sirius to a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

11 January, 1972

Black has left me alone for most of today, so I think he's finally gotten the message. Professor Binns seems to have forgiven me, or at least forgotten me. That's good, so now I have a normal workload in the most boring subject in school. Honestly, out of all the students who cause problems in his class why did Binns have to notice me when Black framed me?

I haven't spoken about anything but Black in a while, something seems wrong about that. Lily has been going through some trouble recently with Snape. His friends in Slytherin have been making fun of her and he hasn't said anything until he's alone with her – then he does nothing but apologize. Lily is dealing with it. I just don't think she should have to. Maybe things will get better when the older boys of the group graduate. Why has it come to the point in our lives when everything begins to change?

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka had barely stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast when Professor McGonagall stopped her. "Ms. Llewellyn, follow me," she ordered. Annicka waved her friends on and followed McGonagall to her office. "Take a seat." Annicka sat in the seat across the desk from the professor as she began "Ms. Llewellyn why did you not inform me that Sirius Black tripped you down those stairs last November?"

Annicka paused for a moment, startled by the question. "Honestly professor, I was waiting for Black to take responsibility for his own actions."

"You do realize that may never have happened," Professor McGonagall challenged.

"I do, but if I had said something Black would have only gotten angry with me and he wouldn't have learned anything," Annicka reasoned, "besides, I did cause injuries when I fell."

"Ms. Llewellyn, I take the safety of my students very seriously. If anyone ever causes injury or is unjust to you, I want you to tell me immediately," the Professor admonished.

"Yes Professor," Annicka agreed.

McGonagall watched her intently for several moments before dismissing her, "You may go." Annicka quickly joined her friends at the Gryffindor table eagerly grabbing the food in front of her.

"Hey Llewellyn!" Black called over to her.

"What do you want Black?" she asked tersely. Everyone in a five seat radius stopped eating and watched the exchange.

"Uh – what did McGonagall want?" he asked a little worried by her tone.

"To talk about my class-work," Annicka lied easily. "What else would she want?" she stared at him for a minute, daring him to answer.

"Nothing," he finally answered. Annicka half-smiled and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

20 January, 1972

This month seems to have flown by. Most of my teachers have stopped punishing me, only Professor McGonagall is still overly critical of my work, but it feels different now, more like she's trying to make me the best I can be. Black and I are fighting again. Exploding cauldrons, levitating charms, all sorts of things; Potter, Pettigrew, Remus and Black all work together to pull pranks on the school, particularly on the Slytherins.

The boys seem very keen to take the Gryffindor/Slytherin house rivalry and elevate it to a war. Severus Snape is their favorite target, and he takes great pleasure in fighting back. Lily and Snape are getting along again, mainly because he tries to steer his friends away from her. I really don't understand their friendship, but live and let live, as my mother always says.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 February, 1972

February already, I never thought life could be so hectic, and uninteresting at the same time. All I have been doing from dawn till dusk is eat; go to class, do homework/study, and sleep. That is it that is my life right there. I need a break!

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 February, 1972

Almost half the month has gone by, and I can't remember anything about it except that Lily and potter had such a bad fight Remus and I couldn't even say hello to each other without the two of them looking at us like traitors for about 3 days. That was not pleasant. 19 days until I can celebrate my birthday!

Annicka Llewellyn


	5. Chapter 5

20 February, 1972

Okay, so this is going to be potentially embarrassing, my birthday is in nine days, leap day, February 29. When someone figures out the math I will be the laughingstock of the entire school. Since I was born on a leap day I'll only be 3, sort of, it will be the third actual birthday after I was born, but obviously I've been alive for longer than that. All of this won't really matter when they find out though. It's also the day of the full moon, so at least Remus won't be there, but all of the girls will be and that will be just as embarrassing. I have a feeling the Slytherins will be vicious about this. No one will make fun of me like they will. I can hear them now, toddler jokes. Well, nine more days and then I'm done.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka entered the Great Hall hesitantly on the morning of her birthday, joining her friends near the center of the Gryffindor table just before the morning post, "Morning!" Lily greeted her as she sat across from her friend.

"Hi," Annicka replied, no one noticed the tone of nervousness in her voice. She looked straight up to the ceiling when she heard the hoots of hundreds of owls overhead. Luthien circled and landed with a large parcel from her parents. Annicka couldn't help smiling as she took the card from Luthien's beak.

"Is that from your parents?" Mary asked interested by the large size of the parcel.

"Yeah," Annicka answered shortly, quickly occupying herself with reading the card from her parents.

"What's the occasion?" a male voice asked from a few seats down. Annicka turned slightly to look at Potter as she answered in restrained tones. "Today is my birthday."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked ginning at the good news.

"Because I didn't want anyone to –" Annicka's explanation was cut short by the bout of hysterical laughter coming from further down the table, "Laugh," she concluded. Annicka sighed as the whole group turned to look at Sirius Black, who the laughter was coming from.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, thinking he missed the joke again.

"She's only three!" he gasped between chuckles.

"What?" Frank Longbottom asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Today is February 29th that only happens every four years! That means this is Llewellyn's third birthday!" Once again Black burst into laughter, followed by most of the people in earshot. Annicka picked up her things and left the table, barely managing to get to the door before a group of Slytherins converged on the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked Sirius angrily.

"What? It's funny!" he defended himself.

"That's not why she left," Alice replied.

"There was a group of Slytherins behind you," Margo added.

"Idiot," Mary concluded. All four girls left the table to go after their friend.

* * *

29 February, 1972

Well it happened, just like I thought it would. Black did the math and he was laughing, more than necessary in my opinion, and the Slytherins found out. So I've had to deal with embarrassing jokes all day. Though I have to say the most embarrassing moment was when Professor McGonagall stepped in and made them sop during class. Besides it just made things worse later. I'm so tired I think I'm just going to go to bed, homework be damned.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 March, 1972

I know I haven't written in a while, but I've just been consumed with my classes, and homework, not to mention fighting with Black. Who knows, maybe now that I've made his life miserable for a while he'll leave me alone . . . on second thought, I doubt it. Well, I guess I had better go now, Remus is waiting.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

25 March, 1972

The teachers are becoming strangely enthusiastic, or something, about the subjects they teach because they have been giving us a lot of information in class, and assigning us a lot of work. Even Lily and Remus are beginning to look frazzled and they are the smartest people in our year. Well I'd better go, lots of work to do.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

30 March, 1972

Remus just got back from his monthly "trip", he seems more tired than usual and I'm a little worried that his friends have figured out the truth. They've been acting strange since he got back. I swear, if Black and Potter abandon him now I'll rip them to shreds.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Hey Annicka," Remus greeted her as she sat next to him at a table in the library.

"Is everything okay?" she asked noticing he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"They know," he answered quietly, still looking down.

"What did they say?" she asked knowing instinctively what he was talking about. She pulled out her school books as she waited for him to answer.

"Just that they know about my condition," he said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Annicka felt that he was keeping something back.

"They said I was stupid for thinking I needed to keep it a secret from them," Remus finally admitted with a small smile.

Annicka smiled in response, "Good," she paused, "do they know that I know?"

"No." he objected, "I didn't think you would want them to know."

The two of them were silent for a moment, "Alright, let's get some studying done," Annicka opened her first book and started reading the assigned pages.

* * *

15 April, 1972

Remus has been so happy since his friends accepted that he is a werewolf. I know it's been one of his greatest worries. I find myself getting almost jealous of all the time the four of them are spending together now, but I know that's just plain stupid. Good night.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

3 May, 1972

Now I know why the teachers have been so crazy, final exams are next month, and some law or something has just changed so we were really behind on everything. So, once again I have to go off and study, this is all so ridiculous . . . maybe I'll stay up here to study, it sounds like Lily and Potter are having another fight. I wonder if they'll ever get along.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 May, 1972 Studying. Ugh!

A.L.

* * *

25 May, 1972

Remus will be leaving soon and I can already see the cogs turning in Luscious Malfoy's head. Apparently I insulted him last week when I said that all Slytherins were nothing more than pampered brats. I just know that he's going to do something to get back at me that I won't be able to trace back to him. I really hat it when I can't blame him for what he does because I know that he doesn't ever fell regret. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to suffer.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Remus stood watching Annicka as she entered the Gryffindor common room looking anxiously over her shoulder. "Hey, Moony, what are you staring at?" James Potter asked joining Remus by the windows. Remus was already used to the nickname his friends had given him when they had discovered he was a werewolf.

"Annicka, she's been acting really paranoid lately," Remus answered never moving his eyes from her.

"Llewellyn? What would she have to be paranoid about?" James asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me about it," Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"You really like her don't you?" James felt compelled to ask.

"She's my best friend," Remus said without a thought.

James gauged Remus' response for a moment before saying, "In that case, we'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks," Remus sighed in relief. That evening after Remus left James told the others about the promise he'd made. "Wait, you're saying we have to babysit her? She hates us," Sirius asked incredulously.

"Not babysit her," James argued, "just make sure nothing happens to her."

"Why?" Peter asked joining the conversation.

"Because Moony is worried about her," James explained again. Sirius just rolled his eyes, and Peter shrugged. The next morning Annicka was sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, staring off into space, when she was pulled back to reality by her three least favorite boys suddenly sitting around her. "Hi!" James greeted her pleasantly.

"What are you doing?" Annicka asked.

"Eating breakfast," James replied. Annicka waited for almost a full minute for a better explanation. When she didn't get one she stood from the table, "Have fun with that," she retorted and left. For the rest of the day she had one of the boys with her at all times.

* * *

26 May, 1972

Something really weird is going on, all of Remus' friends have been following me around today. When I ask them what they want they just make up some flimsy excuse. I think Remus may have put them up to it for some reason. My new problems are as follows, they are even more annoying when they won't leave me alone, and the Slytherins seem to be even more excited than before – like they're looking forward to a fight. This is a disaster!

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka had just left the Great Hall when she felt herself grabbed from behind and pulled off down a side corridor. James, Sirius and Peter had followed and heard her shout of surprise before it was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. They ran off after the sound and discovered Annicka surrounded by five Slytherins. The boys ran forward bowling over the Slytherins and pulling Annicka out. "What did you do that for?" Annicka demanded to know pulling her hand out of James' grasp.

"What?" James asked confused.

"We just _helped_ you," Sirius argued.

"No you really didn't," she argued back, "because now they'll be even more determined to get me, and they'll come after you too."

"We can handle it," James assured her.

"Next time you take care of your problems, and let me take care of mine," she ordered. Annicka walked away, heading off to Gryffindor tower.

"I don't get it," Peter muttered.

"I told you, she hates us," Sirius reminded his friends as he walked away.

* * *

1 June, 1972

I am officially avoiding all contact with Sirius Black. He has ruined my day for the last time this year. In fact, if he comes near me again I think I'll kill him this time. He just told Randall Gains, a third year Ravenclaw boy that I fancy him. Before the rather embarrassing episode today I didn't even know Randall Gains' name. Now of course I have to try to concentrate on my studies while the entire school is laughing at me, again. Exams are here, and I'll be lucky to make it through the week.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 June 1972

I passed! All of my exams, I even got a few "Outstanding" grades. I'm getting ready to go home, just a few days now, and I will be with my family again, away from all of these stupid boys. Honestly I don't know what Remus sees in them, although Frank Longbottom seems alright, except for that last name – it's rather unfortunate. It's funny, I'm sitting in the same compartment as my last trip home and somehow it's staying empty. Every other compartment is packed, but mine is empty. I don't get it, but I suppose it doesn't matter. See you next year.

Annicka Llewellyn


	6. Chapter 6

1 September, 1972

Hello again. Oh, summer was so wonderful, mum and dad just kept going, we went to so many places. I almost think they missed me more than I missed them last year. I promised to write more often and that seems to have appeased my mum. I also think my dad will feel better hearing from me more often as well. He didn't say anything, but I can tell he's worried. The stories have been getting worse lately, this group who is trying to take over calling themselves Death Eaters, they've been causing so much trouble for him, and it's only getting worse.

Today though, today I'm not going to worry. I'm going to sit in my quiet compartment, and tonight at the welcome feast I'll sit with my friends and we'll catch each other up on everything that's happened over the past two months. Tomorrow I'll worry about things again.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 September, 1972

Two weeks into the New Year, and he's landed me in detention again! Why does Black always have to pick on me? Today he got me on Professor Flitwick's bad side again. Thankfully it's only two days of detention this time. Honestly, when is he going to stop blaming me for the things he does, because this will force me to retaliate, and he is not going to like it.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

25 September, 1972

It took me a while, but today I managed it, I got my revenge. Today in Charms we were practicing fire charms and I singed off his eyebrows from across the room. So now he's the laughingstock of the class because he was the only one to lose his eyebrows. He doesn't know it was me, of course, and I'm not going to boast about it. I just hope he gets the karmic clue.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"You don't care much for Severus do you?" Lily asked as she and Annicka crossed the grounds. They had just left a chance encounter with the boy in question.

"No more than he cares for me," Annicka answered.

"He doesn't know you," Lily argued.

"Lily, no matter how much you want us all to be friends the only Gryffindor Snape will ever like is you," Annicka informed her friend.

"Why?" Lily asked finding the thought funny.

"Because he's prejudiced," Annicka explained, "just like Potter and Black are prejudiced against Slytherins."

"Isn't Black's brother a Slytherin?" Lily asked as they ascended the steps to the castle.

"Yeah, but they _hate_ each other," Annicka stated. "Just yesterday I heard the two of them screaming at each other."

"What was it about?" Lily sounded anxious.

"I don't know, it was behind closed doors, but they sounded really angry. I doubt they'll make up soon."

Lily was silent for several moments before speaking again, "That almost sounds like me and my sister."

"I'm sorry," Ann apologized. "How is it going with your sister?"

"I tried to make up with her this summer," Lily sighed, "but everything I did just seemed to make it worse."

"If there's anything I can do –" Annicka offered. Lilly smiled and linked arms with her as they finished their journey to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

5 October, 1972

October is here, and with it comes all the minor pranks from the Gryffindor boys gearing up to the grand Halloween prank. Remus is going along with all of it, though he tries to keep them in check. Since they found out he's a werewolf and accepted him Remus has been willing to do almost anything Potter and Black think up. It's odd, I've seen Potter and Black in the library a lot lately looking at transfiguration books, they've got to be up to something.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

30 October, 1972

I haven't written in a while because I've been dodging Black and trying to get all of my school work done. Tomorrow is Halloween, and if he ruins it for me I may scream.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 November, 1972

Well, thankfully they only pulled a prank on the Slytherins last night, but on the other hand if the Professor's hadn't been there, and the boys weren't so good at magic it could have been a real disaster. They exploded the pumpkins above the Slytherin table, showering it in sparks, luckily nothing caught fire. Sometimes I have to wonder if Remus actually knows Black's and Potter's plans, or if they take him by surprise because they know he would try to stop them. The teacher's are gearing up for the pre-Christmas exams so we'll all be swamped. Hopefully that means Black will leave me alone for a while.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka and Remus were sitting together, studying in relative silence when he suddenly asked her, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know –why?" she asked in return.

"Well, I just thought I would send you a present on Christmas this year, instead of waiting till after," Remus explained, sounding embarrassed.

"Okay," Annicka shrugged, "Then, is there something you want?"

"Not really," Remus answered.

Annicka smiled slightly amused, "So we'll just get each other something we think the other will like?" she summarized.

"Okay," Remus agreed.

"Okay," she echoed.

* * *

20 November, 1972

So Remus and I are going to send our Christmas present this year instead of waiting, and the girls have decided to exchange gifts, so mum and I will have some extra shopping. Dad just wrote yesterday and he says he has a big surprise planned for Christmas. It has me a little worried. He comes up with some pretty crazy schemes sometimes. We still have a month before all of that though, and that's a relief. Most of us are looking forward to the holiday, only Black and Lily seem to be dreading it, not that I can really blame any of them.

Lily and her sister are far from getting along, and as far as Black . . . well, his family seems to be worse than him. I haven't spoken to the younger brother yet, but he was sorted into Slytherin and he hangs out with the boys who love to torture me. So I can only imagine what he's like at home. This newfound pity will probably only last until Black manages to make me angry again.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 December, 1972

Potter just told me something truly disturbing, apparently the big surprise my dad has planned for Christmas is that we're spending it with the Potters. I don't think my father realizes just how miserable and humiliated I will be when this gets out at school. It's absolutely mortifying to even think about. Sometimes I really hate my life.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 December, 1972

Okay, my pity for Black is now gone, it lasted almost a whole month, but now I hate him again. Black just asked me about my Christmas plans with Potter in front of half the house. I, of course explained the point that I was only going because my family was. He of course dismissed it and the way everyone was staring at me was awful.

I left the common room a few minutes later, and practically ran into Regulus Black. He just gave me a haughty look and walked away. It was the same look Black gives me when he's really impressed with himself. They may have more in common than they think. I don't know if I should worry about him becoming as much of a problem as his brother is, or not.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Do I have to buy you a present?" James Potter asked Annicka a couple of days before Christmas Holiday, as she sat in a small corner of the common room.

"My parents are making me buy you one," Annicka replied without any sugar coating.

"Is there anything you would like, or should I guess?" he inquired, obviously at a loss as to what he should get a girl for Christmas.

"Why don't you ask Remus?" she suggested.

"Remus?" he asked skeptically.

"That's what I did," Annicka explained. "That way we can get something we want, and still be surprised."

"Okay," James shrugged, and walked away. A few days later it was time to leave for the Holiday. Annicka rode in a compartment with all of her friends talking about all the things they hadn't gotten to since the James Potter debacle. Lily was still saying, "Now you know what its like," to Annicka whenever she could. Annicka, of course, argued that James had no romantic interest in her and she already had to deal with Black so it was hardly fair of her to foist Potter off on her as well. Lily laughed and said, "At least you don't have to deal with both of them on Christmas."

* * *

21 December, 1972

Okay, four more days and them I'm in Potter's territory, I don't know if I'll be able to keep it together while I'm there. Potter may be to annoying for me to be calm. I let his parents are wonderful, but spoil him, because my dad keeps telling me about Mr. Potter, dad says he's wonderful. I just get annoyed with that group so easily, Remus is the only own whom I can ever speak to without turning it into an argument. I would be horrible to ruin everyone's Christmas just because I can't stop myself from yelling at him. This is going to be tough.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

The Llewellyns ascended the stairs to the Potter's home. "Dad I don't think I can do this," Annicka protested taking a step back.

"Ann, we've talked about this, it's just a few hours, you'll be fine," her mother assured her and gently laid an arm around her shoulder. She pulled her daughter forward as her husband knocked on the door.

James answered the door, "You must be Annicka's parents," he stated looking at the group on the step. "Please come in," he invited them in, stepping aside so they could enter. Annicka was impressed with the grandness of the house, but not really surprised. James led them through the wide entrance into the sitting room. His parents were waiting by the Christmas tree. "Matt, it's good to see you!" Mr. Potter exclaimed moving forward to shake Mr. Llewellyn's hand.

"George," Mr. Llewellyn replied shaking his friend's hand. "This is my wife Josephine," he began the introductions.

She shook George's hand, "I go by Jo," she told him pleasantly, "this is our daughter Annicka."

"Well aren't you pretty," he commented with a gentle smile. "You've met my son James, and this is my wife Amelia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Potter greeted everyone. As everyone finished shaking hands Annicka placed the presents under the tree. "Shall we eat?" Amelia Potter suggested and led them to the dining room. The meal progressed pleasantly enough; the conversation was easy and polite. James was telling a story about him and his friends when a new thought came into his head.

"Oh, mum, Sirius might be coming over," he was about to explain but stopped when he heard a knife and fork clatter to a plate, everyone looked over to Annicka.

"Sorry, I just had a clumsy moment," she apologized and they all turned back to James who continued as though he didn't know the real reason her utensils had fallen from her fingers. "He's been having a rough time at home, so I told him to come over if he needs to escape for a while."

"All right dear, I hope everything works out for him," Mrs. Potter replied. Annicka was quiet for the rest of dinner, she seemed to regain her energy while they opened presents, but vanished soon after. James wandered into the garden as the adults settled down for a long talk. He found Annicka sitting on a bench, staring into the sky.

"Hey Ann, what are you doing out here?" James asked as he approached.

"That's bold," she joked, "since when do you call me Ann?" she asked in return looking over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I always hear Moony calling you that." He stepped closer so she wasn't turning so far to see him, "You didn't answer my question," he reminded her.

"I wanted to explore the gardens . . . and I'm hoping to avoid Black if he comes," she replied honestly scuffing her feet on the snowy ground.

"You really don't care for Sirius do you?" James took another step closer and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sirius Black is the _bane_ of my existence. Not only does he manage to frame me for half of his pranks, but if he knew how long I've been over here he'd take the Mickey out of both of us," Annicka explained and looked back to the sky.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about seeing him, here comes your mum," James informed her as he looked back at the house.

"Ann darling, your father and Mr. Potter have been called into work, he wants us to stay here until they're back," her mother informed them both. "James your mother also wanted me to tell you that your friend just arrived."

"Okay," James replied leaving the mother and daughter to their conversation.

"Dear, why don't you come back inside? It's freezing out here," Mrs. Llewellyn suggested.

"I'm okay, and I'm avoiding the boys," Annicka explained. "They get really annoying when they're together and I don't want to start any arguments."

"Alright," her mother replied skeptically, "but if you start loosing feeling come inside."

"I promise," Ann promise her mother and turned back to the stones. Sometime later Sirius Black joined her in the garden. "Happy Christmas," he said as he approached her.

"Happy Christmas," she replied blandly. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked when he didn't speak again.

"Why are you sitting out here?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I'm trying to avoid an argument with you," she answered honestly.

"Do you think that's likely to happen?" he inquired stepping closer.

"Black, we argue every time we see each other," she reminded him.

"That doesn't mean we will. I'm sure we could be civil for one evening," he objected.

"I don't really think it matters how civil we try to be, we'll end up arguing."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will."

"No – " he began again, but she interrupted.

"We're arguing right now," she pointed out. They both took a deep breath and sighed. "So – I'll stay out here, and you should go back inside and be with your friend." Sirius was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly and went back into the house.

* * *

26 December, 1972

Well, Christmas was almost an entire disaster! First Potter announces that Black would be joining us, then my dad and Mr. Potter got called away to deal with some dark wizards or something. The mums went off to talk leaving me with the boys. I just stayed in the garden. When dad came back I was so relieved for two reasons. I got to go home, and my entire body was starting to go numb.

Black gave me the oddest look when we left, almost like he was sad to see me go. I talked to Remus about it when I saw him and he didn't really have an explanation, but we had a wonderful time, exchanging gifts and talking about the silly things our families do. It really is nice to have a best friend.

Annicka Llewellyn


	7. Chapter 7

10 January, 1973

We've been back to school for almost a week now, and let me just say the teachers here are insane! It's almost like it's their personal mission to make us so paranoid about passing our exams in June that we will study ourselves to distraction. They don't give us more than we can stand until April, but they do try to make us "ready" staring the moment we get back from Christmas Holiday. I have to go, Remus has gone crazy too, he wants to study every day now.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

25 January 1973

I know it's been a while, but I was so busy, I was just exhausted. Lily has needed a lot of help these past weeks. Snape and Potter have been fighting worse than usual, unintentionally putting Lily in the middle of it, so she's been fighting with them both. Plus she's still trying to cope with her sister becoming crueler and bitter, if that's possible. Apparently her Christmas was really terrible this year. She's just having a rough time right now.

Then there's Black. As I predicted he took the Mick out of me for being at Potter's for Christmas, failing to mention to anyone how he knew I was there, and refusing to tell anyone about his own holiday. He is just so juvenile; I don't see how he can have flocks of girls running after him. In fact, that may be one of the most annoying things about him, his "fan girls" and their paranoid delusions whenever he speaks to another girl. He loves the attention, of course. Remus is coming over, still studying every day. Bye.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 February, 1973

Lily and Potter just had their worst fight ever! (I'm sure I'm going to say that again, they seem to just get worse) it had something to do with Snape. I came in just before the end of the fight. They were screaming something at each other when I arrived and a moment later Lily had obviously had enough because she picked up the nearest object (a book) and chucked it at Potter's head. He narrowly avoided it and she stormed out. That may not seem too horrible to some people, but she's never thrown anything at him before. The girls have been trying to calm her down, but I don't think its working, she was still fuming at supper. I'd better go and see if I can help.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 February, 1973

Sirius Black has done it again. There I was in potions trying to work, and seconds after he walks past my cauldron it starts melting and spilling potion all over the floor. I lost points for the house. I was following the instructions perfectly, well almost, sometimes I modify things a little, nothing big just the amount of times you stir, things like that. Slughorn tells me I'm one of his best students despite all of my "accidents". I keep trying to tell him it's all Black's fault, but he never believes me. He thinks Black is a saint. One of these days Black will make him regret that, well it looks like the battle is joined again.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

24 February, 1973

Just a few more days until my 13th and I can't find it in myself to be excited, it's supposed to be something exciting, right? To bee a teen-ager, on my way to being an adult, but honestly I don't really care. The girls keep telling me they're planning something special, Remus wants to celebrate too. I think I'm the only one who doesn't want to celebrate. Well, at least this birthday should be interesting.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 March, 1973

It worked! So I found these crystals that create a memory of anyone who passes by them, so basically it's like having a hidden camera. My potion exploded again to day to I reviewed the images stored in the crystal and was able to show Slughorn proof that Black had put something in my cauldron. He gave Black a detention for it. Maybe now he'll think twice about messing up my potions.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

30 March, 1973

March is almost over and all I've been doing is studying with Remus and dealing with friend drama. Mary and Margo have been fighting for the past two weeks. Everyone has been trying alternately to help and stay out of it. The good news is that Lily has been so distracted that she's stopped blowing up at everyone. I can't wait for Easter holiday. My family is far saner than all of my friends put together.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

3 April, 1973

Easter is just around the corner, I'm so excited I've actually been counting down the days. In fact, I think I may be at the point for second year to be over, there has just been too much drama-trauma happening, I just want it to be over.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

20 April, 1973

Just over one month to exams, this is going to be hell. I get the feeling that the end of the year is going to be like this every year. I'm studying with the girls every night because the boys have commandeered Remus. I have to go, they're waiting.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 June, 1973

Exams start today, wish me luck.

Annicka Llewellyn


	8. Chapter 8

1 September, 1973

Third year! I had a great summer and I have high hopes for this year. I got to see Remus a few times, and visited Lily and Alice. As third years we get to enjoy the perk of visiting the little wizarding village just down the lane from school. All I've ever seen of it is the train station. I especially want to see the house on the hill. The villagers have started calling it the Shrieking Shack. I must say I love having this compartment to myself every year. It really helps me to collect my thoughts and get ready for the new year. I don't know why no one else sits in here, but every year its left empty. I love it!

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Annicka!" she turned as she heard her name called by Lily. "Why didn't you come to the compartment?"

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted some time to myself. Do you know why no one ever sits in the third compartment from the front?" Annicka asked as they made their way to one of the horseless carriages.

"No one can get the door open," Alice explained, joining them. Annicka's brow creased, but she shrugged off her confusion and climbed into the carriage.

* * *

5 September, 1973

School is going great so far. Black has been mostly leaving me alone, but I suspect that won't last for very long. Lily and Potter have managed to avoid fighting. The most interesting thing that has happened as been Alice and Frank Longbottom, they're becoming good friends, and who knows in a year or two they might even admit how much they like each other. The younger Black seems to have fallen in with my main group of Slytherin torturers. I've begun to think that the Black family has made it their mission to make my life miserable. Well, we'll see if Little Black is as big a pain in my ass as Big Black.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

20 September, 1973

Lille Black has now joined his brother on my annoying list. I will say that he's not as bad as his brother, but he definitely gets on my nerves. I've found him staring at me a few times, which is a little creepy, and now he's started joining in with the others in tripping me up and all the other things the Slytherins love to do. Black has now started planning something, I can ell by his attitude, and he's being secretive and cocky. Lily and Snape have been spending a lot of time together. I gather that they had worse than usual summer holidays.

I don't know if I could do it, go back to a house where someone hates me as much as Petunia hates Lily. I really hope that one day she can work things out with her sister. Remus is already planning for Hogsmeade, we don't get to go until Halloween, but he's really excited planning where we'll go. I'm not any less excited, but the only thing I really want to see is the house on the hill. Remus is coming, time to study.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 October, 1973

I haven't been writing because as impossible as it would have seemed this time last year I have even more school work than ever. When I started this journal I thought it would be easy to write in it every day, in some ways I think it's harder than anything I have to learn here. Mary, Margo and Alice all want to spend a good portion of our day in Hogsmeade together. I told them I need a few hours with Remus and then I'm theirs.

Lily is spending part of her time with Snape, and then we're all meeting at the Three Broomsticks. Potter asked her to go with him and of course she turned him down, as we all knew she would. Actually a lot of girls have been asked to go on . . . dates! Not just the older girls either, third years are asking each other out. I don't know how these girls can accept, boys are so stupid at our age. Though if you really pay attention they're not much better when they're older, I couldn't do it, but I've never been asked. I don't even like any of the boys in our school, I just don't get it.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

31 October, 1973

Hogsmeade today (Finally!) sorry for the wait, I'll write more later.

* * *

Annicka ran down the staircase to where Remus was waiting in the entrance hall. "Remus!" she called to him as she skid to a stop a few steps away. "Are you ready for adventure, mystery, and good clean fun?"

Remus laughed at her enthusiasm and offered her his arm, "Let's go," he replied. Annicka linked her arm with his and they walked with the crowd toward the village of Hogsmeade. They spent an hour or two exploring the village, but as the time came for them to separate Annicka insisted on exploring the boundaries of the village.

"Is that it?" Annicka asked pointing to a shabby house sitting atop a hill just beyond the village. Remus looked up and silently nodded his confirmation. Annicka immediately moved to the fence that served as a boundary between the house where Remus spent his nights as a Werewolf and the rest of the village. "I doesn't look very stable does it?" she asked.

"Not really," Remus muttered. "Ann, why are you staring at it like that?" he asked uncomfortable with her scrutiny.

"I want to make sure it's safe for you, I mean, does it _ever_ get repaired?" she turned to look at him, sounding a little annoyed.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about this stuff. I just wish there was some way . . . I hate thinking of you all alone up there," she confessed with a shrug.

"Maybe someday – I won't have to be," Remus replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Spare me your platitudes," she joked with a smile. "Come on, we better get back," Ann took Remus by the hand and started pulling him down the hill. By the time they reached the bottom they were laughing and joking around once more. Potter, Black and Pettigrew met them on the High Street. "Well I guess this is where I leave you," Annicka stated taking a step away from Remus. "I'll see you at supper." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, she was ten paces away when Remus called out to her.

"Hey Ann!" she paused and half turned to look at him. "Thanks for . . . you know," he said, for her concern back at the Shrieking Shack.

"Anytime," she replied with a smile and continued on her way.

"So the rumors are true," Black suddenly said.

"What rumors?" Remus asked.

"The rumors about you and Llewellyn," Potter replied. Annicka met the girls from her dorm in the Three Broomsticks. They had a few butterbeers and decided to investigate the village a bit more. They were walking down the High Street when she saw Remus and Black arguing heatedly. That night at the Halloween feast Remus was quiet, Annicka decided it wasn't her business, so she left Remus alone.

* * *

. . . I'm back; I just had the most wonderful day at the village! It was so much fun, and almost everyone had a great time. I saw Remus and Black fighting, and it must have been something big because Remus has been really quiet since. I hope they can work it out because as much as I dislike Black, I want Remus to be on good terms with his friends. The Shrieking Shack is appropriately named; by the way, it really is a shack. Oh, man, I am so sleepy. After the feast (delicious) and everything that happened today I just want to get some sleep. Good night.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Good morning Remus," Annicka greeted Remus the next morning; he walked past her without as much as a nod of acknowledgement. Thinking he may not have heard her she tried again at breakfast, but again received no response. By mid-day it was clear. Remus was ignoring her. Determined to find the cause of this sudden event Annicka sought out – "Black!" she called out and he froze on the steps of the grand staircase.

"What do you want?" he asked once she had reached him.

"I want to know what you and Remus argued about yesterday," she answered honestly.

"Why?" he asked sounding bored.

"Because I want to know why he's ignoring me today," she informed him.

Sirius glared at her and crossed his arms, "I'm getting tired of you blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life."

"I don't blame you for everything, just the things that are your fault," Annicka retorted.

"And how exactly do you know this is my fault?" Sirius asked sounding bored again.

"Remus and I were perfectly fine yesterday, no arguments or misunderstandings, then I see him arguing with you and today it's like I don't exist. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Annicka's voice dripped with venom. They stared each other down and finally Annicka gave up, "Fine! Don't tell me. I hope you're proud of yourself," she hissed and continued up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

1 November, 1973

Okay, I have a problem, today my best friend started to ignore me. Remus and I had a lovely time in the village, but whatever that argument with Black was about has got him ignoring me. I confronted Black about it, but he won't tell me anything, and I can't ask Remus about it because he's ignoring me. I am at a complete loss as to what I should do, so I wrote to my mother, maybe she'll have some ideas.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

3 November 1973

Mum wrote back, she said the best thing I can do is wait it out. She says if he wants to talk to me he will, and if he doesn't there's nothing I could do to make him. She's probably right, as usual, but that doesn't make it any easier.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

12 November 1973

Still no progress with Remus, he won't even look at me now. What's worse is the Slytherins have noticed. They always enjoy tormenting people from other houses, but they seem to take particular pleasure in coming after me, and I think I've figured out why. I think it's because of my relationship with Remus. They come after me to get a rise out of him. Now that they know he won't come to my rescue, things are going to get a lot worse.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka and the girls were all lounging on their beds in the dormitory when Mary suddenly asked, "Ann what happened between you and Lupin? I don't see him around you anymore. Did you two have a fight?" Alice threw a pillow at Mary's head, "Ow!" she exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You don't just ask her like that," Alice chastised, "it's rude!"

"Well, sorry, but we were all wondering," Mary apologized sounding disgruntled. "I'm just the only one with enough guts to ask," she muttered. Alice was about to throw another pillow when Annicka intervened.

"Okay! Okay, stop!" she exclaimed throwing her arms out. "I'll tell you, just don't throw things." All the girls sat a little straighter, bearing themselves up for bad news. "Remus and I didn't have a fight or anything but, for reasons I cannot fathom, he is ignoring me."

"Wait," Margo put her hands up as though she were stopping the conversation. "Let me get this straight you didn't fight, but he's ignoring you?"

"That about sums it up," Annicka replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Alice objected.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked, finally joining the conversation.

"I have no idea," Annicka sighed. Eventually the conversation moved on to other things and the girls fell asleep one by one. Soon Annicka was the only one awake, and quite unable to fall asleep. It was a rare warm night for November, the windows were open and she could hear the wind passing through the trees. Then a familiar howl, the cry of a werewolf, it was faint coming from the Shrieking Shack standing somewhere between the castle and the village of Hogsmeade.

Annicka couldn't stand it, the reminder of her friend, his pain, and the fact that he was now ignoring her. She climbed out of bed and shut the window. She finally gave up on falling asleep, picked up her school bag and headed down to the common room, reasoning that is she couldn't sleep she might as well study.

* * *

20 November 1973

Still no word from Remus, and the Slytherins have stepped up their game. I really hate being right some times. I'm really anxious for the holidays, it's still a month away, but I can't wait to get out of here. My dad would say that I can't run away from my problems, but I'm not really trying to run away, I just need a break. I need to get away from the situation with Remus for a while and see if I can come up with a solution, and I'd like to give all of my bruises a chance to heal. Those Slytherins do like to trip me down a flight of stairs. December hurry up and get here!

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 December, 1973

Finally December is here! Just two and a half weeks, and then I can get out of here for a while. Black is on y case again, please I need to get out of here.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

5 January, 1974

I'm back at Hogwarts. I had a lovely holiday. It was wonderful to see my parents again. Sadly things haven't changed much here. The only thing I can say has changed is that the Slytherins have gained certain exuberance for torturing me. I now have two distinct groups who attack me. Lily apparently had a bat time at home with her sister, but a few days back and she seems to be doing better. Of course a healthy dose of Severus Snape helped her, we've all said it time and again, but none of us understand why she's friends with him. The funny thing is she can't explain it.

Mary, Margo, and Alice have been thick as thieves the past few days. I hear they spent a lot of time together over the holiday and now they're inseparable. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to get between them.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 January, 1974

I met Little Black in the hall just now, on my way in from the library, and for some reason he didn't sneer, or jeer, or any of the other things Slytherins do when they run into a Gryffindor. In fact, he seemed to be appraising me. After about a minute of staring at me he just walked off down the hall. I have no idea what to make of it, but there you have it.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 February, 1974

Sorry I haven't written in so long. We've been going through some emotional cruises around here. Mary and Margo are fighting, they won't say what about, and they can't seem to talk to each other without getting really upset. Lily and Potter are at each other's throats again. I've begun to spend most of my free time with Alice in the library or wondering the halls since it seems to be impossible to walk into the common room and not hear a fight going on. I am exhausted. I cannot wait for this year to end.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 February, 1974

Mary and Margo have finally made up, apparently they both fancied this Ravenclaw boy and were fighting over him when they discovered he already had two girlfriends. Lily and Potter seem to have taken a break as well. I swear it is impossible for those two to get along. Though I have begun to suspect that Potter's attentions may be more sincere than any of us have given him credit for in the past, I guess we'll just have to see how long he can wait. Interesting side note, not all the staircases in the castle will bruise you the same.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Lily and Annicka walked into charms a minute before classes were scheduled to start. Ann paused when she noticed that the only open seats were next to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, "Lil," Annicka placed a hand on Lily's arm.

"Yeah?" Lily asked a little startled.

"Can you sit next to Remus?" Ann requested. Lily looked around and was surprised that Annicka was volunteering to sit next to her "enemy" Sirius Black. Lily mutely nodded and the girls went to their seats. Annicka set her book bag on the floor, bent down to pull out her charms book, and when she sat back up she realized the Sirius was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Professor Flitwick called the class to order then, stopping Sirius from answering, "Today we are working on Cheering Charms," the Professor announced. After some time spent on explanation the students were told to practice with the person sitting next to them. With a sigh Annicka turned to face Sirius. "Why are you sitting next to me?" Sirius demanded to know before she could say anything.

"It was the only available seat," Annicka answered. She lifted her wand to cast the spell, but Sirius continued.

"There was a seat next to Moony."

"Lily took it," she replied shortly.

"Why?" he asked again.

Annicka sighed and set down her wand, "Because I asked her to. I would really rather be ignored from a distance."

"I don't understand," Sirius confessed.

"Remus and I haven't spoken since October," Ann explained.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Flitwick asked, passing by on his rounds of the room.

"No Professor," Annicka answered quickly, "Black just had a question, he's ready now." She gazed at him steadily, and with both Annicka and the Professor watching Black performed the cheering charm on her. Annicka immediately started laughing, as were several others in the class.

"Very good Mr. Black," Professor Flitwick complimented Sirius and moved on. It took several minutes for the charm to wear off. When it did Annicka was grave once again. "I think that's the first time you've ever smiled because of me," Sirius commented.

"You're probably right," Annicka agreed with a shrug. She picked up her own wand and as she raised it to perform the charm her sleeve fell back revealing a long straight bruise on her forearm. Sirius reached out, holding her arm steady, looking at the bruise in alarm. Annicka quickly pulled her arm from his grip.

"What happened?" he demanded to know quietly.

"I fell, it's nothing," Annicka answered quickly pulling down her sleeve to cover the bruise.

"Fell on what? A blunt knife?" he joked.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, and then checked her tone, "I just – tripped and fell down some stairs," she answered sounding evasive.

"Tripped? Over what, someone's foot?" he asked tensely. Annicka was silently raising her wand again. "Who did it?" he demanded to know. Annicka cast the charm and Sirius forgot his questions. There was no further opportunity for discussion during the class, and as soon as it ended Annicka headed for the door. Sirius never got the answer to his question. Lily caught up with her on their way down to lunch, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't turn him into a toad, or kill him so I suppose that's progress," Annicka joked with a shrug.

"I saw him grab your arm," Lily added cautiously.

"Don't worry about it, he was just curious about my latest fall," Annicka opened the door to the great hall and led the way to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Are the Slytherins still giving you trouble?" Lily asked as they started piling food on their plates.

"Lily, do we really have to go over this again?" Annicka asked sounding tired and annoyed.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled and changed the subject. They were soon joined by their friends. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter also came to sit by them. For the most part the two groups ignored each other, but there was sporadic conversation. An hour after supper Annicka was sitting in the library studying when she heard an old familiar voice.

"May I sit here?" Remus asked.

Annicka set down her quill and looked up at him with a guarded expression. "So are you talking to me again?" she asked acerbically.

"I woe you an apology," Remus sighed.

"No – you owe me an explanation," Annicka argued sitting back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"I heard it first in Hogsmeade, the rumors that were circulating about us. Heard the things they were saying about you, and I couldn't bear it. I had to put some distance between us so they would stop," Remus explained haltingly.

"You ignored me for four months because of some rumors?" Annicka clarified incredulously. Remus bowed his head in shame. "What changed your mind?" she suspected the cause, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Padfoot and Evans, they told me what you've been going through, or what they suspect at least," Remus shrugged his shoulders at the sharing of information.

"So now that you've found out my life isn't all sunshine and daisies you decide you want to be friends again," Annicka stated sarcastically.

"Ann, I'm sorry, truly but if you had heard them – "

"Remus, what makes you think I care what people say about me?" Annicka demanded to know leaning forward.

"I'm sorry Annicka," he apologized again.

Annicka looked up at him for a minute; "Since you're here . . . what is this?" she asked pointing to a passage in the textbook before her. Remus sat next to her with a small smile and they fell back into their old routine.


	10. Chapter 10

28 February, 1974

Well, Remus is speaking to me again, and we're working on being friends again. I have to admit, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had walked away from me so suddenly before, I'm afraid he'll do it again. I'm trying to get past it, and Remus is trying to make up for it – help me forget. I guess it will just take time. Mum and dad sent me a wonderful present to celebrate my birthday, a new broom! I'll hardly get to use it here, I'm not on the Quidditch team like some of the boys, and the teams like to monopolize the pitch.

Lily gave me a new dress I've been eyeing for a while, and Remus gave me a new book about Werewolves with a secret smile. He's the only one who knows that I'm fascinated by then, and that I know he is one. We may not always be good at communicating, but we can keep each other's secrets.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

5 March, 1974

Things between Remus and I are getting better while things between Lily and Potter seem to be getting worse. I've been doing my best to keep them apart. I would really like to study in the common room again. I've been avoiding it because I can't concentrate when they're screaming at each other. I got a bit behind while I was worrying about Remus and I need to catch up before exam season.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka was rushing down the hall to meet Remus at the library, walking very fast when someone bumped into her, knocking her down. "Are you okay?" someone asked from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a Ravenclaw boy.

"I'm fine," she replied. The boy stepped around her and helped her pick up her books. "Thank you," she and he shared a small smile and went their separate ways. Over the next few weeks they would occasionally see each other in the hall way and say hello as they passed each other.

* * *

2 April, 1974

Exams are in just over a month and the professors have started piling on the homework. Every year they give us more and more, and every year I feel as though I'll go crazy. Thankfully we have another year before our O.W.L. year. My dad told me it's like exam time all year round from then on, and N.E.W.T. s are even worse. I can't wait.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

20 April, 1974

Margo in incorrigible, noticing that I keep saying hello to that Ravenclaw boy she took it upon herself to introduce us properly. It turns out he's her cousin. Patrick Claymore. So now I know his name, and we've been having actual conversations. He's nice, and funny, and I didn't really notice at first but he's quite handsome, tall, with honey blonde hair, and blue eyes. Remus hasn't met him yet, I think they would get along but somehow whenever I talk to Patrick Remus is not around. It's weird.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

5 May, 1974

I HATE EXAMS! If my brain turns to mush, or my head explodes I'm blaming the school.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

"Ann, put the book down!" Lily ordered grabbing at the book in Annicka's hands.

"No, Lil, come on I need to study," Ann objected.

"Tonight you are going to take a break and have some fun. The girls have snacks and music, and some other things up in our room," Lily informed her. "Exams are still a month away and if you don't mind we would like to see you before the professors completely burry us." Annicka thought about it for a moment gazing into Lily's face, then with a sigh she put away her book and followed Lily up to the dorm. After their night of girl-talk and laughter Lily's prediction came true. Annicka spent every spare moment of her day studying either alone or with Remus.

* * *

31 May, 1974

Exams next week and I'm really missing my friends so I think I'm going to take a break from studying this weekend and spend some time with them all, and honestly it might actually help with the exams. Plus Lily seems like she needs someone to talk to who understands how much one person can make you angry.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

9 June, 1974

Exams are over and we have just a couple weeks until we can go home again. The summer awaits, and I have a feeling that something wonderful is going to happen, not to mention that I want to see my parents again. Mum said dad had a couple of close calls this year. He takes too many risks with his life at work. I'm going to have to have a talk with him again.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

The train platform in Hogsmeade had a feeling of organized chaos as usual. Annicka got separated from her friends for a few moments and that's when Patrick found her. "Hey, Annicka," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied with a smile.

"I want to see you this summer. Can I take you out to dinner?" Patrick asked with a gently confidence.

Annicka smiled brightly, "I'm available next Friday," she told him.

"I'll see you at 7," he stated and walked away as her friends approached.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Annicka followed the girls onto the train, keeping quiet about Patrick.

* * *

30 June, 1974

I've just been on my first date, not that I let Patrick know that. I was so nervous, but it was really fun. Dinner was delicious and we had a great conversation, we really got to know each other better. He asked me out again. This is kind of strange, and exciting, and more than a little overwhelming.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

18 July, 1974

Patrick KISSED me! Our date had ended and he walked me to my door. I turned to tell him good-bye and he leaned in and kissed me. I don't know how to describe wheat I felt. I could almost fell his emotions, a little nervousness, and tenderness. The feel of his lips on mine was startling, but surprisingly nice. Kissing is strange, nice, but strange. I have no idea what will happen now, but it was good.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 August, 1974

Its official Patrick is my boyfriend. I wrote Lily today to tell her, I'm sure she'll tell the girls. Remus doesn't know yet, but I want to tell him in person. Honestly I'm avoiding it, how do you tell your male best friend that you have a boyfriend? I have no idea, and I don't want to try until I kind of know what to say.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was a cacophony of activity, people shouting to each other, animals crying out, the train steaming a plume of smoke into the air giving everything a foggy look. Annicka pushed her way through the crowd until she found Patrick, they embraced and were about to speak when someone called out to Annicka. She turned to see Remus coming towards them. "Ann, who is this?" he asked noticing Patrick's arm around her waist.

"Remus, this is Patrick Claymore my boyfriend," she introduced them, trying to sound calmer than she was, "Patrick, my best friend Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you finally," Patrick held out his hand. Remus took it as Patrick continued, "Ann has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too," Remus replied gazing at Annicka with a steely look. Someone called out to Patrick; he kissed Annicka on the cheek and walked away sensing that she needed to talk to Remus alone. "How long has this been going on?" Remus demanded to know, his voice strangely flat.

"We started dating this summer," Annicka confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cringed at his tone.

"I didn't know," Ann squirmed a bit under his gaze. "This is new to me, and how many girls our age have boys for best friends? I guess I just didn't want things to be awkward between us."

Before Remus could say anything the Marauders joined them and Annicka left with a sigh. "What's her problem?" Peter asked. The boys all shrugged and boarded the train.


	11. Chapter 11

1 September, 1974

Well – Remus knows about me and Patrick, and it was even more awkward than I thought. I really have now idea how Remus and Patrick are both going to fit in my life, until now they've been kind of separate and now that we're at school we'll all be forced together.

Lily is really happy that my "romance" as she calls it has survived the summer. In some ways I think she escapes her problems by living vicariously through our happiness. Thankfully her sister seems to have avoided her this holiday which will make the year a bit easier for her. The feast was wonderful as always, but I could see the Marauders, particularly Black and Potter, were up to their old tricks. Another prank is on the way.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts were awkward between Remus and Annicka until they both understood and accepted Patrick's role in her life. The two of them would usually talk in the morning, and they of course had classes together, but Annicka now spent most of her free time with Patrick. Remus made a point of scheduling time to study with her, and that seemed to be their only real social interaction for the first few months of school.

* * *

31 October, 1974

Hogsmeade was a trip! I spent most of the time with Patrick and the girls from the dorm. Margo, Alice and Lily wanted to get to know Patrick, but I promised Remus that I would meet him too. I wound up getting there late, and he was put out for the rest of the afternoon. He's not warming up to Patrick at all.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 November, 1974

Patrick has been talking about ways for us to get a little more alone time together, places where we can kind of avoid people. I'm a little ashamed to say I asked Remus for suggestions without telling him why I wanted to know. He just gets so angry sometimes that I don't really like to talk to him about Patrick. Why does this have to be so complicated?

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 December, 1974

My father has done it again. We're spending Christmas with the Potters again, only this time we'll be meeting at our house. I have a feeling that Black will be coming as well, and I don't know that I want to have him anywhere near my home. I understand that he has a hard time at home, and seeing how he interacts with his brother I can understand shy, but at the end of the day he is the most aggravating, annoying person I know. Patrick wants to spend some of the day with me, but I don't think it will happen. We'll have to find some time before the holiday.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Annicka took Patrick aside the day before the Christmas holiday to a small courtyard hidden away in the grounds of the castle. "I wanted to give you your present before Christmas," Ann stated holding out a small package.

Patrick took it from her, set it aside and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Taken up in the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped an arm around her waist as the other tangled in her hair. Slowly he pulled back, she paused a moment then asked, "What was that for?"

"Incentive," he replied. "Now you have a reason to come back, plus I need to give you your present," Annicka laughed, kissed him once more and left without a word, teasing him as he teased her. For the train ride home she spent some time with her dorm-mates, and part of the time with Remus. She didn't want to be stuck with the rest of the Marauders so she led him to the third compartment from the front of the train. "How did you get the door open?" Remus asked a little surprised.

"We'll call it a talent," she replied cryptically. The conversation they had was more free and easy between the than it had been in months. Annicka guessed it was because Patrick was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. The train eventually arrived in London and they all separated. For the first few days of the holiday break Annicka spent her time catching her family up on what had happened at school.

Sooner than she would like it was Christmas Eve and the Potters and Sirius Black arrived. Her father was called away to work, again, and the parents all assumed the children wouldn't want to be part of the adult's conversation and left them alone. Annicka somewhat avoided the awkward situation by opening the book Remus had given her for Christmas. She was pleasantly surprised to see a photo of them from over the summer holiday pressed into the pages.

It was a picture of them by a lake they had visited with their families. Ann had been drying out on a beach towel when Remus had dumped a bucket of ice water on her. Someone had obviously captured the moment. She smiled holding back a laugh as she saw herself running after Remus, screaming as they went. The scene played out over and over again, always ending with Remus throwing her hover his shoulder and jumping into the lake.

"What are you staring at?" Sirius asked looking over at her.

"Just a photo," she replied, sliding it back into her book. Before either boy could ask more questions Annicka's father apperated into the room, blood dripping down his arm, "Lay him down," she ordered the boys as she marched over to a window seat. James and Sirius rushed over to support her father and led him to a sofa.

"Shouldn't we get your mum?" James asked worriedly.

"No," Annicka objected. The boys stepped aside as she knelt by her father. She opened a small box by her feet that held several bottles and bandages. Perfectly calm she pulled out a pair of scissors, cutting away her father's sleeve. "You have to be more careful," she admonished her father, "one of these days I'm not going to be able to heal you."

"It's my job," he replied with a grimace. Annicka placed a few drops of a potion on his tongue to take away the pain; she then began to clean the wounds. The boys looked over her shoulder and saw long claw marks running down his arm from his neck. Annicka cleaned the wound, spread some potion over it, and bandaged it with a practiced hand. As she worked her father's breathing slowed, and soon he was asleep. "What did that to him?" Sirius asked.

"A werewolf, it's a full moon tonight," she answered calmly, packing up her supplies. "He's always trying to save them, but he needs to be more careful when they transform." Ann stood, and returned the box to the window seat, "We should let him sleep, and I need to make a blood replenishing potion." They boys quietly agreed and followed her to the room their parents had retreated to. Annicka had a quick whispered conversation with her mother and walked off. James and Sirius were rather subdued for the rest of the night, when Annicka eventually rejoined them they both just watched her. Close to midnight the Potters and Black said good-bye and went home.

* * *

3 January, 1975

The holiday was interesting. Dad came home injured on Christmas Eve, and Potter and Black helped me move him around. The oddest thing is ever since then they've been kind of – quietly watching me, it's getting really weird. Honestly I wish they would just go back to normal. Patrick has been so wonderful, he was so excited to see me when I got back, and he gave me a beautiful necklace for the holiday. This year is going to be crazy.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 January, 1975

Remus has been quiet lately, I think he resents the time I spend with Patrick. I don't know what to do about it, he's stopped complaining, but now he just avoids the subject of Patrick all together . . . well, I'm going to meet Patrick before my study session with Remus.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

Sirius entered the library wandering through the tables; he froze when he saw her lean in and kiss the boy she was sitting with. He whispered something and she giggled. Sirius approached slowly seeing a new side to Annicka that stirred something inside of him. With one more kiss she turned back to her book and saw Sirius, the smile faded from her face and she almost glared up at him. "What?" she asked, when he didn't say anything.

"Moony was looking for you, he says you're late," Sirius replied in a bland monotone. Annicka jumped to her feet as though she'd been shocked.

"I completely forgot," she muttered to herself. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall," she added to Patrick, gave him a quick kiss, and walked away. Annicka paused looking back when Sirius didn't follow her, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while," he replied never turning from Patrick. Annicka looked confused, but shrugged and left. "Sirius Black," he introduced himself holding out his hand to the Ravenclaw boy.

"Patrick Claymore," he accepted and introduced himself.

Annicka walked down to the Entrance Hall with Remus, he went off to eat while she waited outside for Patrick. After about 15 minutes she started to get worried. Annicka stepped into the Great Hall traveling down the Ravenclaw table looking for one of Patrick's friends, hoping to find out where he was, when she saw him. "Hey," she called to him. He reluctantly turned to look at her, "I thought we were going to meet in the Entrance Hall," she said sounding mildly confused.

"You're right," he agreed. Patrick stood, and turned her back toward the doors. "Let's talk," he led the way out and Annicka was forced to follow, her confusion growing. They were close to the grand front doors when he stopped.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms defensively.

"I know," Patrick stated dramatically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Black told me everything this afternoon," he almost growled. He continued at her blank look, "I know the two of you have been seeing each other behind my back –"

"Wait!" she gasped. "A boy you've never spoken to before randomly approaches you and tells you that I'm cheating on you," she paraphrased, "and you believe him?"

"I don't have a reason not to," Patrick answered tersely. "Look, I don't –"

"You don't want to see me anymore?" she interrupted. "Fine, you will _never_ see me again," Annicka turned on her heel and stormed back into the Great Hall.

Several people looked up at the door flew open and she marched down the Gryffindor table toward the Marauders. Annicka stopped in front of Remus, "Where is he?" she demanded to know angrily, interrupting his conversation with James Potter.

"What" he asked disoriented.

"Remus, where is he?" her tone and expression told him that she was looking for Sirius Black.

"Sirius went back to the common room," Remus answered, "What did he do?" he asked, but Annicka had already turned on her eel and walked away. "What did he do?" Remus shouted after her. When she didn't respond he leapt up from the table and followed her. Lily, Mary, Margo, Alice, James, and Peter all watched him leave for a moment before scrambling to follow them. Remus quickly lost sight of Annicka. He took every short cut he knew to catch her. He arrived just after Annicka entered the common room.

Sirius was standing with a group of 3rd year girls talking. Annicka stomped over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned taking a step back as a fist collided with his eye. "OW! What the bloody hell?" he swore trying to focus on the person who had punched him.

"How dare you? What did you say to him?" Annicka screamed.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded to know.

"Patrick," she stated and Sirius froze, "What did you say to him?" she asked one last time.

"Nothing!" Sirius argued defensively.

"He didn't just _break up_ with me over nothing," she growled. Sirius was silent as she continued, "I don't know where you get off thinking you can toy with my life like it's one of your playthings, but if you _ever_ do anything like this again I will make sure you _never_ have children." She paused, waiting for the threat to sink in, when all the color drained from his face she was sure he got her meaning, "Do I make myself clear?" Sirius nodded mutely, "Say 'I understand'," Annicka ordered.

"I understand," he replied quietly.

"Good, now move," she pushed forward through the group. Lily and the girls followed her up to their dorm and the Marauders went to stand by Sirius. "Are you okay?" James asked trying not to laugh.

"She has a mean right hook," Sirius replied flinching as his eye twinged.

"So, you got Claymore to break up with her?" Remus asked quietly.

"Apparently," Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Good job," the two boys stared at each other for a moment before sharing a smile. Annicka sat on the edge of her bed staring at the floor. Her dorm-mates all entered quietly, Lily sat next to her nervously. When Lily placed a hand on her shoulder Annicka turned and buried her face in her friend's shoulder as she began to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

16 January, 1975

I punched Sirius Black, I've wanted to do it for years and now I finally have. It hurt my hand more than I thought it would. Yesterday he spoke to Patrick and Patrick broke up with me. I don't even know what Black said, or why he did it, I just know that it was because of him. Thankfully today is Saturday and I don't have to go to classes. My eyes are so red from crying and I don't think I could face the teachers, or Remus. He will be so relieved that Patrick is gone. I don't believe he'll be mean about it, or rub it in my face, but he will be happy. Lily has been really great, all of the girls have, but Lily isn't trying to push me in anyway. In fact she's brought me food and books, and she'll just sit with me for a while. I'm sure I would be more miserable without her.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

30 January, 1975

Patrick has been trying to talk to me again. I just ignore him. Remus is doing his best to shield me from him, which usually consists of him stepping between Patrick and me and glaring at him until he walks away. I hope he gets the message soon.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

5 February, 1975

Black has gone back to normal. For the past month he's been very quiet around me, but now he is joking and playing tricks like always. I even got a detention with him. He was finally caught, but the teachers are punishing me for yelling at him in class. So now I have to go spend an hour alone with him.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

28 February, 1975

My friends threw me a party for me today, even inviting some of their friends from other houses. Frank Longbottom spent a lot of time staring at our Alice, especially once James Potter started passing around the Butterbeer. I hope she notices, it's amazing to find someone who looks at you like that, but I also hope they wait. At least until next year, of course, Frank would need to find the courage to talk to her first. There was a Hufflepuff boy named Jeremy Braxton, he was really nice, and funny. Remus got a little defensive around him, it was strange. Though it was at the end of the night and he was a little drunk. Honestly his mood swings are driving me crazy.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

10 March, 1975

I don't even know what to say about my life right now. So many things have changed this year. Boys noticing me, leaving me, friendships change, people grow closer, or farther apart and everyone keeps secrets. I discovered one tonight. I'd been sitting here in the common room for hours, alone, because it is the night of the full moon and Remus is at the Shrieking Shack. Not long ago I heard Potter, Pettigrew and Black stalking through the common room, but they were invisible, using some kind of cloak.

Two minutes ago I saw a stag, a dog, and a werewolf on the edge of the forest. I'm assuming that there was a rat with them. In knew immediately it was the Marauders, why else would they have been talking about Remus and the forest tonight, or have such ridiculous nicknames like Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail? I don't know if I'll talk to Remus about it or not. I just hope they realize how dangerous how dangerous it is to be around a transformed werewolf, even if he is your friend and you've transfigured yourself into an animal.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

15 March, 1975

I hinted to Remus that I knew his friend's secret. He couldn't deny it without acknowledging that he knew what I meant. So instead, he tried to distract me by telling me about a map they're making of the school that shows where every person is by name. It is rather ingenious of tem, I have to admit, but he won't get away without having a discussion about his friends becoming illegal animagi in order to run around with him when he's a wolf.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

1 April, 1975

Remus has been very carful about what he says lately. It's actually really funny. I've never seen him so nervous before. I don't really care that the boys became animagi. It's actually kind of amazing that they have done it. My only problem comes when they risk their lives running around with a transformed werewolf. I may want to kill Black and Potter. I just don't want Remus to do it. The Hufflepuff boy Jeremy Braxton has been sitting next to me whenever he can. You know, I wasn't paying attention before, but he's cute. I'm glad we're talking. Perhaps if we get to know each other everything will work out better, whether that means he asks me out, or we nothing happens it will be all good with me.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

25 April, 1975

April will soon become May, and then the real work begins. The teachers will all go crazy trying to jam into our brains the last of the information we need to know before exams. The hilarious thing is that every year, even though the year before it seemed impossible the work load gets even bigger. Our 7th year really should be as bad as it can get right? I just have to keep that in mind, it can only get worse for 3 more years. When I say it like that it's even more depressing, if that's possible. All of the mental run-around is exhausting. I'm going to bed.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

2 June, 1975

I haven't written in over a month because I couldn't think of a thing to say that didn't involve homework. So the big things that have happened; Lily and James had a fight so big all of the houses were talking about it, then Lily and argued with Snape abut it all and now they're on shaky terms. Mary and Margo have both been asked on dates that seem as though they will turn into summer romances. Jeremy seems inclined to have the same happen for us, I don't know if it will . . . but I wouldn't mind.

Annicka Llewellyn

* * *

_Dear Ann,_

_How is your summer going? My father decided we need to take a vacation. Of course he originally planned it during the full moon cycle. When I pointed this out he promptly changed the dates. It is amazing how often he forgets my condition since he is partially responsible for it. I don't blame him, you know that, I just sometimes wish that he would remember how difficult life is for me. Anyway I'll be gone for 2 weeks._

_Remus_

* * *

Remus,

Don't be too hard on your father, he's always been a little forgetful, and the more he doesn't want to think about something the better he is at forgetting it. Even though you don't blame him, I'm sure he blames himself. My summer is going well. Since the whole boyfriend debacle last year I thought I shouldn't wait to tell you. Jeremy Braxton and I have been on a few dates. It's nothing official yet, but I thought I should let you know. Please don't be mad, and have fun.

Ann

* * *

27 August, 1975

I haven't heard from Remus since our last letters almost a month ago. I don't know why he's always so angry about my boyfriends when he has a flock of girls following him and his friends. He could have any girl in the school (well, maybe not a Slytherin) and I don't get jealous, or angry, or whatever his problem is. I just hope we don't have to fight through it this year.

Annicka Llewellyn


End file.
